ELIMINEN A FUERZA G
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: - estas seguro que no vendrán a rescatarlos? -pregunta el Ser Luminoso, -no creo que lo hagan, ya que les tengo "una especial bienvenida" - Zoltar se carcajea


**ELIMINEN A FUERZA G **

_**Disclamer: los personajes de Gatchaman (Fuerza G) no me pertenecen a excepción de Lorelei (halcón), Michael (cóndor) y Joan (águila)**_

En la base principal de Spectra… en el cuarto de mandos el ser Luminoso aparece en la pantalla

─ ¿y bien, como va todo, Zoltar? – su voz resuena con un eco misterioso

Zoltar se encuentra de rodillas frente a él, en una actitud muy sumisa

─ todo está a punto y listo, llamaré a Zamok – se acerca a una consola – para que ponga el plan en funcionamiento, amo

En el interior de otra base….

En el cuarto de mandos sobre una pantalla principal se erige una calavera facetada. Sus ojos brillan Zamok con rodilla en tierra escucha atentamente

─ ¿cómo va todo, Zamok? – la voz de Zoltar se escucha grave y con algo de estática

─ todo marcha tal como decretaste, amo – su voz no tiene ningún tipo de inflexión, de la que no se puede deducir si es hombre o mujer

─ ya escuche antes esa respuesta… el Ser Luminoso quiere hechos, no palabras. ¿Algún adelanto?

Zamok luce una máscara negra con cuernos, en la frente un ojo de color rojo. Posee una cabellera larga y rubia. Vestía una túnica verde hoja y rodeaba su cuerpo con una capa también en color verde claro

─ el cañón ha sido terminado, Zoltar, y nos disponemos a atacar a la Tierra

─ cuando hayas capturado al equipo de Fuerza G, avísame

─ así lo hare

Zamok se incorpora y a través de unos monitores observa a sus hombres preparar el gran cañón. Coge un micrófono y conecta un swicht

─ preparen blanco uno. Listos a disparar

─ blanco fijado. Instalación defensiva de la Tierra a nuestro alcance, Zamok - El comandante de ojos felinos responde

─ disparen a discreción sobre blanco uno – una sonrisa maligna baila en sus labios – de una en una destruiremos las instalaciones defensivas de la Tierra

─ procediendo de acuerdo al plan fijado – el comandante observa a los hombres mover los controles – colóquense los lentes protectores!

Al centrar los controles un satélite que orbitaba la Tierra extiende sus antenas deflectoras… una de ellas dirigida hacia el blanco fijado…

─ el satélite que orbita la Tierra se prepara señor… ─ uno de los guardias que estaba al mando de dicha consola le avisa

…y otra dirigida hacia una base en la Luna que a su vez extendía sus antenas hacia el espacio… hacia el planeta Delta-3

─ ¡todos los hombres a sus puestos de combate! ¡Ataquen sobre blanco cero!

Al conectar el control del disparador un rayo de luz intermitente viaja por el espacio hasta la Luna. Las antenas reciben el rayo y lo refractan dirigiéndose hacia el satélite y este a su vez lo envía contra las instalaciones en tierra

En la superficie un destello cegador que da en las instalaciones de proyectiles… explotando

El satélite se mueve unos grados más hacia la derecha enviando el fatídico rayo a otra base defensiva con igual resultado que el anterior.

Las fotografías son pasadas ante la expectante mirada de los chicos. Princesa se estremece

─ ¡oh! ¡Qué horror! – exclama angustiada

Todos se hallaban uniformados. Jason se frota la barbilla pensativo

─ imposible de creer – mira al jefe – Spectra ya lanzó su amenaza. ¿Qué quiere esta vez?

Las luces se encienden. Anderson toma asiento, mirándoles atentamente

─ si Jason, pide la rendición de la tierra incondicionalmente – se torna cabizbajo – el rayo que está utilizando tiene un poder destructivo inimaginable

─ ¿a que se refiere exactamente jefe? – pregunta Mark, el joven líder del equipo

Anderson lo mira entristecido

─ ¡oh! Ahora lo sabrás Mark – mira a Keyop – apaga las luces por favor

Keyop se apresta a cumplir la orden

─ en lo que verás me darás la razón – a través de las imágenes se ve el poder del rayo y la destrucción que provoca – si lo utilizan a todo su poder que es capaz de desarrollar la Tierra seria destruida por completo

El planeta explota al recibir una ráfaga del mortal rayo. Al pasar los efectos solo se ve polvo cósmico

─ ¡chispas! Quedaríamos hecho polvo! – exclama angustiado Keyop

Las luces se encienden

─ en ese caso tendríamos que destruirlo antes que lo hagan con nosotros – afirma Princesa

─ ¿sabe su localización? – lanza la interrogante el comandante

─ aún sin confirmar pero sospechamos que Spectra tiene su base en Delta-3

─ entonces… vamos para allá antes de que lancen otro ataque! – exclama el segundo al mando, Jason

Lo miran luego al jefe

─ ¿y…? – Mark encara al jefe, que lo ve suspirar

─ de acuerdo…. Partan ya. Y recuerden que llevan mi bendición

─ ¡FUERZA G! – exclaman al unísono

Los chicos salen corriendo. Al verlos alejarse una sonrisa irónica aparece en su rostro, saliendo instantes después.

El fénix se remonta por los aires rumbo al planeta Delta -3. Otra pequeña nave hacia el mismo recorrido a muchas milla de ellos esta es la primera en llegar. Aterriza en la base. Los guardias esperan el descenso del personaje

Anderson desciende de la nave quitándose el disfraz. Los guardias saludan marcialmente y al unísono

─ ¡SALVE ZOLTAR! – exclaman

─ ¡SALVE MI GUARDIA PREDILECTA! ¡¿CONFIO EN QUE SEGUIRAN A ZOLTAR?!

─ ¡SI!

─ preparen la trampa. Los pececillos están a punto de caer en la red – ordena mientras una sonrisa irónica aflora en sus labios

Al decir esto cada guardia se dirige a su puesto a esperar que arribe el fénix…

Este viajaba velozmente surcando el espacio sideral. Dentro sus ocupantes observaban atentamente sus mandos.

Mark eleva la vista hacia el ventanal, entorna los ojos presintiendo algo.

Mientras tanto…

Muy lejos de ahí en otro planeta…. Afuera de la ciudad se erige un autódromo, en la que se celebraba una competencia. Los autos circulan veloces

Anunciador.- ¡EL HALCÓN SE MANTIENE A LA CABEZA Y A PUNTA A SER EL GANADOR!

La gente vitorea el paso de los bólidos. Uno de estos de color blanco era el que va a la cabeza del grupo

Lore.- _me alegra de haber mandado a hacer este auto de acuerdo al modelo que veía antes… el famoso Mach cinco –_ dos autos tratan de cerrarle el paso, más no trata de avanzar ya que estos eran de los que se mantenían rezagados – _hasta el momento no he perdido ninguna carrera… a pesar de que mis oponentes han tratado de eliminarme_

Al pasar por los pits, Mike, un joven de cabellera negra y ojos plateados, le muestra el tablero, con una sonrisa surcándole los labios

Ella al ver su tiempo intenta acelerar sin conseguirlo

Lore: ah! Ni lo crean – exclama molesta

Así que en la curva la toma en dos ruedas pasando por en medio de ambos autos…. Esto es observado a través de unos monitores. Una joven de cabellos castaños casi dorados, de ojos rasgados de color verde enmarcados por pestañas negras, de nariz respingona, y labios finos y carnosos; sonríe

Joan.- ah! Lore… nunca cambiaras – teclea cual virtuosa pianista para obtener una información exacta del comportamiento del auto – Michael está cronometrando el tiempo del Halcón, bien – recibe los datos en cinta, ella los lee – ¡demonios! Vaya marca… oh!...

Es sobresaltada por unas extrañas imágenes que ve. Ve el interior de un laboratorio y unas urnas que contenían unos cuerpos, hay un acercamiento ve sus rostros que mostraban el dolor que sentían

Joan.- ¿_qué?… ¿qué es lo que ocurre? _ - sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad – otra vez las visiones. Un aviso, un flash del futuro… Fuerza G… capturados y torturados es tan solo una visión – apoya las manos en la consola – no debe convertirse necesariamente en realidad… no…

Lore: ¡JOAN! ¿Cronometraste el tiempo?

Es sorprendida por la voz. Voltea a ver a su interlocutora.

Joan: ya llegaste…. ¿Por qué Mike no me aviso?

Lorelei vestía un short azul y un polo rojo corto que mostraba parte de su vientre, el escote es amplio lo que permite que caiga de un hombro, mostrándolo. Se le acerca

Lore.- no te dijo nada, es extraño, no es común en él

Joan.- no se comunico conmigo. Habrá que ver a donde ha ido, debería haberme dado los reportes… pero ya verá – conecta unos interruptores – ¡Michael! ¡Michael! Aquí Joan!

Por los pasadizos de la base se escucha música. Una de las puertas se encontraba abierta, de ella era la que partía la música. Es una habitación. Un dormitorio sobre la cama estaba tirada la ropa. Se deja oír suavemente la voz de Joan

─ ¡Michael! ¡Michael!

La puerta del baño esta entreabierta y se escucha caer el agua. Joan intenta comunicarse por telepatía sin conseguirlo. Se pone de pie. Estaba vestida con una blusa sin mangas y espalda descubierta en tono verde y un pantalón tipo malla en color rosa pálido, calzada con botas blancas

─ ha cerrado su mente. Bien, si así no lo encuentro hay otro modo – una sonrisa pícara asoma en sus labios

Lore la ve desaparecer en ases de luz. Ella sonríe y la sigue de la misma forma.

Joan entra de improviso en el cuarto de baño encontrando a Michael secándose la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo. Ambos se ruborizan. Él atina a cubrirse sus partes nobles con la toalla que tenía en esos momentos

─ ¡Michael! – la peli castaña exclama espantada al verlo desnudo

Mike.- ¡Joan! – exclama asombrado al verla frente a él – ¡¿por qué diablos no avisas antes de entrar?!

─ te estuve llamando – le da la espalda – y al no responder…

Mike coge otra toalla que la enrolla a la cintura. Lore aparece en ese momento una sonrisa picara aflora a sus labios, su mirada se torna maligna, estira la mano quitándole la toalla de la cintura. Él voltea mirándola asombrado de la presencia de la joven; ella por su parte se lo come con la mirada de pies a cabeza

─ ¡LORE! – exclama fúrico – ¡DAME ESO!

Ella ríe divertida, mientras mostraba el trofeo en manos

─ quítamela si puedes…

Sale corriendo de la habitación siendo perseguida por Mike. Joan sonríe, pues él se había olvidado de cubrirse

─ ¡REGRESA ACA, LORELEI!

─ esta vez le toco a él, que siempre intenta ganarse, viéndonos desnudas

Joan se pone seria al recordar las imágenes que había visto…

Mientras tanto en el fénix…

Mark.- Tiny, activa sistemas de retro cohetes para orbitar el planeta. Princesa, activa sistema de ocultamiento

Tiny.- de acuerdo

Princesa.- enseguida

Ambos conectan dichos controles. Jason, observa el radar

Jason.- no es muy grande, cuando mucho tiene algunas pequeñas islas, a parte de una que parece ser un continente… es… casi tan grande como Australia

Mark se torna pensativo… recuerda las palabras de Anderson… y ese extraño brillo en sus ojos

Anderson.- en lo que verás me darás la razón

Princesa se le acerca, le agarra del hombro

Princesa.- Mark – este se sobresalta, la mira – ¿que te pasa?

Le coge de la mano y sonríe débilmente

Mark.- nada… nada, no te preocupes – se pone de pie – Jason – él lo mira – ¿alguna señal?

Jason conecta un control y del fénix parte un rayo que atraviesa la tierra dando con la localización de la base

Jason.- ¡bingo! Al frente, este puede ser muchachos

Mark.- descendamos, Tiny

Obedece la orden. Mientras en la base, los observan acercarse a través de los monitores. El comandante voltea a ver a Zoltar acercarse

Com.- el fénix se acerca, tal como lo previo amo

Zoltar.- bien, no hagan nada aun dejen que las palomitas se acerquen, que les tengo un lugar especial

Señala a otro monitor por el cual se observan unas urnas que estaban conectadas a una computadora. Zoltar ríe divertido al ver descender a los ocupantes y correr parapetándose detrás de las rocas

Zoltar.- démosle una localización más exacta de nuestra posición

Com.- como ordene

Con indicación manual los esbirros conectan los interruptores para disparar el rayo. La tierra empieza a temblar y esta se abre a los pies del equipo

Mark.- ¡A VOLAR!

Despliegan alas y vuelan hasta el otro lado. Observan la salida de un cañón

Princesa.- ¡se disponen a disparar de nuevo! – exclama

Jason descubre una compuerta en el interior de la grieta…. El rayo es disparado

Jason.- ¡Mark! ¡Abajo!

Todos observan hacia el lugar que señalaba y con señas les dice para ingresar, esperan a que pase los efectos

Mark.- ¡ahora!

A esta orden los cinco se lanzan al interior de la grieta, esquivando los rayos laser que partían de las paredes rocosas. Logran entrar por la compuerta

Unos guardias los esperaban con las armas prestas a disparar pero son eliminando con certeros golpes aparecen otro grupo. Mark lanza su boomerang eliminando a varios. Jason lanza sus shurikens logrando varios blancos certeros, al no haber más se encaminan por unos pasadizos

Caminan por amplios jardines. Lorelei junto con el maestro Kee, que es un venerable anciano entran a una salita a pesar de estar tan lejos de la Tierra, la habitación estaba decorado al estilo oriental.

Mike se inclina reverencialmente al ingresar el maestro, él hace una seña para que tome asiento. Michael vestía una hakana sencilla en tono naranja pálido. Joan ingresa llevando unas tazas de chocolate caliente, las deposita sobre la mesa

Joan.- el tuyo – susurra – esta tibio, como te gusta

Lore sonríe en agradecimiento

Kee.- han completado su entrenamiento. ¿A donde irán ahora?

─ regresaremos a la Tierra

Todos voltean a ver al que hablo. Se trataba del profesor Semo, un científico de luenga barba blanca y un poco panzón

Lore.- bienvenido profesor, "Chemo"

Frunce el ceño al escucharla nombrarlo así

Semo.- soy Semo, no "chemo" mocosa insolente, respeta mis canas

Lore.- Chemo – sonríe – o femo, o Semo, da igual profesor. ¡Ay!

Al pasar por su lado la golpea con el bastón. Los chicos a duras penas contienen las risas. Ella se frota la zona adolorida

Lore.- pero… ¿por qué? No lo dije en son de burla

Semo.- pues – se sienta – no me gusta Lorelei – la mira con el ceño fruncido, internamente sonríe pues a aprendido a querer a esa jovencita rebelde, pero dulce a la vez – debes de regresar a la Tierra. Deben de estar preocupados por ti

Lore.- tal vez profesor – se torna cabizbaja – aunque no lo creo

Joan le agarra del hombro, ella la mira

Por otro lado Fuerza G al ver el terreno libre corren hacia la compuerta, encontrando otro pasadizo algo estrecho el cual atraviesan antes de llegar al final son atrapados por una descarga eléctrica

Lore siente el dolor… ve su reflejo en el espejo sus ojos cambian de color. Su reflejo desaparece mostrando el interior de la base Spectra, ve absorta las imágenes.

La puerta se abre dando paso a Zoltar y a sus hombres. Su risa se oye en todo el lugar, con extraño eco

Zoltar.- jm! Jm! bienvenidos ilustres amigos de Fuerza G a su última morada

Vuelve a reír y a una seña ordena a sus hombres que desconecten la trampa. Los cuerpos caen al piso. Mark aun tiene fuerzas para incorporarse un poco, extiende la mano para poder cogerlo

Zoltar.- eres más resistente por lo que veo – lo ve desplomarse, lo patea para confirmar, ríe – llévenselos!

Sus hombres se aprestan a cumplir la orden

Lore.- no…. No…. ¡NOO! – grita

Su mano se estrella en el vidrio

Los guardias antes de cogerlos escuchan el grito. Observan de un lado a otro

Zoltar.- ¡hay alguien más búsquenlo!

Un grupo se separa, mientras que el resto se lleva al equipo

Lore regresa a la normalidad, sale corriendo de la habitación

Anderson pasea por la habitación de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, preocupado. Suena le intercomunicador. Detiene su paseo y a través de una pantalla ve la figura borrosa de Zoltar. Oye su risa

─ ¡Zoltar! – exclama asombrado

─ Saludos jefe Anderson. Tengo a bien comunicarle de que los miembros de Fuerza G se encuentran en mi poder

Anderson toma asiento y cruza las piernas, esboza una sonrisa ladeada

Anderson.- jm! Siempre has dicho lo mismo, pero nunca has podido retenerlos por mucho tiempo

Zoltar.- esta vez es diferente, si no me cree observe y convénzase por ud mismo

Zoltar sale de la pantalla y da lugar al laboratorio donde aparece una extraña maquina rodeada por unas urnas iluminadas por unas extrañas luces

Zoltar.- en las maquinas en las que están les van absorbiendo su energía vital lenta y dolorosamente. En otras palabras Anderson – su voz se torna imperiosa – si la Tierra no se rinde en menos de 24 horas su equipo de defensa ¡habrá dejado de existir!

Vuelve a reírse y su imagen desaparece. Anderson golpea con furia su escritorio

Anderson.- ¿a quien recurrir? ¿Cómo aceptar ese trato?

En la base enemiga…

Zoltar.- ¡lancen el ataque! Destruyan ciudades, complejos industriales…. ¡Todo! ¡No quiero que quede una piedra sobre piedra!

Al escuchar la orden los guardias obedecen…. El rayo es disparado…. Ciudades integras son destruidas a igual que bases de defensivas. Muerte y destrucción reinan por doquier…

Lorelei se acerca al profesor Semo…. Quien se encontraba muy entretenido arreglando el interior de una compleja maquina

─ es el momento de partir, profesor

Semo levanta la vista de la maquina que intentaba arreglar

─ lo sé. Tu nave esta lista

Michael y Joan entran en ese momento. Semo se incorpora y le señala un hermoso auto. Ella se acerca y lo examina, acaricia su superficie; sus amigos notan el brillo de su mirar

Kee ingresa portando una caja

Lore.- es hermoso – lo mira – ¿es para mí?

Semo.- yo nunca miento – alza la barbilla, ofendido – jovencita

Lore.- lo sé, gomen sensei

Joan.- supongo que no te irás sola, ¿verdad?

Mike.- no pensaras dejarnos y gozar tu sola de la diversión

Lore.- no tenía idea – los mira esbozando una sonrisa – de que querían acompañarme

Mike.- te acompañaremos, no vaya a ser que Moort Black quiera atacar ese planeta

Lore.- nunca me han contado lo que sucede con ese tipo

Semo.- ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Kee

El viejo maestro abre la caja que portaba y extrae el contenido que luego arroja a cada uno de ellos. Lore reacciona y logra coger la pequeña luz que va contra ella. Abre su mano encontrando un dije en forma de un ave en vuelo, al igual que sus amigos

Cruza los brazos por encima de su cabeza una luz los cubre al desaparecer sus ropas habían cambiado: en Lore es un leotardo blanco con ribetes dorados que señalaban o determinaban las botas y los guantes, con capa blanca. El casco blanco con penachos de plumas que semejan a alas desplegadas.

En Joan el uniforme es igual que de Lore solo el color variaba, ya que el leotardo es de color magenta con guantes y botas verdes a igual que el casco y la capa. En Michael el leotardo es verde, guantes y botas purpuras al igual que el casco y la capa

Lore.- estamos listos – extiende la mano y ellos colocan la suya encima – amigos del Halcón…

MJ.- ¡listos!

Los tres corren a sus respectivas naves: el auto para Lorelei, una moto para Joan, y un avión para Mike, abordándolos y alejándose rápidamente

Anderson corría por el pasadizo seguido por guardias Spectra. Llega al final siendo encañonado

─ no oponga resistencia. No le haremos daño

Resignado aprueba con movimiento de cabeza. Lo enmarrocan y dos de ellos lo flanquean a los costados y así se lo llevan.

Aviones ataca la ciudad terminando de destruir lo que el rayo no había tocado algunas de estas naves estallan, sin previo aviso

─ ¿qué es lo que pasa? – pregunta intrigado el capitán del equipo enemigo

Uno de los guardias se acerca corriendo

─ ¡capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Nos atacan! – el guardia exclama agitado

Anderson no puede reprimir una sonrisa

Anderson.- _aun no está todo perdido_

Cap.- ¡¿Y QUE ESPERAN?! – espeta en un grito – ¡CONTRAATAQUEN IDIOTAS! – el guardia se aleja corriendo a dar la orden mientras el capitán empuja a Anderson, con el cañón del arma – ¡camine! – vuelve a espetar – ¡o la pasara mal!

Las naves en cuestión eran los vehículos del Halcón y sus amigos que daban cuenta de las naves Spectra con certeros blancos

Lore.- ¡Águila! Rescata al jefe

Joan.- ¡roger!

Lanza su moto en picada al aterrizar corre veloz en pos de Anderson. Conecta un interruptor accionando las armas con las que realiza certeros blancos eliminando a los guardias que eran la custodia del jefe. Anderson se queda estupefacto. La moto espacial se detiene frente a él. La cúpula se abre y sus esposas caen sin ser tocadas

Joan.- es un lugar peligroso, suba

Un par de proyectiles estallan cerca, los cuales le quitan toda duda que pudiera tener aborda justo a tiempo ya que otros proyectiles estallan en ella. La moto sale del interior de la nube de polvo.

Michael demuestra su habilidad como piloto haciendo varias piruetas eliminando a otras naves. Lorelei da cuenta de la última.

Joan se detiene en una colina. Se apean del vehículo

Joan: ¡Halcón! Hay un satélite orbitando

Anderson.- es la planta – se le acerca para el también comunicarse – retransmisora

Lore: roger

Ven su nave desaparecer en el cielo. Mike aterriza cerca de ellos, descendiendo de su vehículo, ambos lo miran. Él señala al cielo en el cual ven un fuerte resplandor

Joan.- ¿algo más, señor?

Anderson.- hay una base en la Luna

Joan.- ¡Halcón! ¿Me escuchas? Aquí, Águila, responde

Lorelei observa la explosión desde el exterior de su nave, eleva su brazo para contestar a través de su radio pulsera

Lore.- te escucho

Joan.- hay una base en la Luna…

Lore.- mensaje recibido – la interrumpe – cambio y fuera

Joan y Mike sonríen al escucharla

Mike.- ¡oh no! Ella sola se va a divertir

Joan.- tranquilo – lo abraza – que ya llegara nuestro turno

Lore llega a la luna, descubriendo la base. Su llegada no pasa desapercibida y es atacada con proyectiles. Guía su nave con pericia esquivándolos, luego se detiene frente a ellos

─ ¡esta a tiro! – exclama el guardia que estaba al mando – ¡disparen todas las armas! No resistirá un ataque así

Lo obedecen. Lorelei sonríe al ver la artillería dirigiéndose a ella hacen impacto al pasar los efectos la ven erguida y desafiante

─ pe… pero… si todos lo vimos explotar! – titubea – ¡¿como puede estar vivo aun?!

Por los parlantes se escucha un grito de guerra y la ven acercarse veloz. Antes que puedan hacer algo ella atraviesa la pared lanzándose al ataque. Los va eliminando uno a uno dando cuenta de todos

Lore.- buscare a Fuerza G – velozmente recorre toda la base sin éxito – no están deben de tenerlos en Spectra

Salta despareciendo en el aire para luego aparecer en la sala de mandos donde deja unas mini bombas. Sale

Ya en el espacio observa la explosión. Sonríe…. En la tierra desde la colina observan la ciudad destruida

Mike.- los costos de reparación serán cuantiosos

Anderson.- tal vez si, Cóndor, pero las vidas que se perdieron esas no serán recuperadas

El thunderbolt hace su aparición. Lore desciende

Lore.- la base en la Luna fue destruida. El equipo de Fuerza G no se encontraba ahí

Anderson.- ¿como sabias…?

Lore.- eso no importa ahora. Debemos ira a Spectra a rescatarlos – lo mira suspicaz, entrecerrando los ojos – supongo que la Federación hará algo al respecto, ¿verdad?

Anderson se torna cabizbajo. Niega con la cabeza

Anderson.- aun no han decidido nada – consulta su reloj – y solo nos quedan seis horas

Lore.- ¡¿seis horas?! – exclama – ¿acaso es el tiempo límite que ellos tienen?

Anderson.- sí – la mira dubitativamente – así es. Zoltar los tiene dentro de unas urnas que los va matando lentamente al serles extraídos su energía vital

Joan ahoga un gemido al recordar las imágenes que ella había visualizado antes

Joan.- eso es terrible… ─ susurra

Lore.- ¿cuanto tiempo se demorara el concejo para contestar?

Anderson.- me dirigía hacia allá en el momento en que fui capturado. Supongo que debatirán por espacio de dos horas más, como mínimo

Lore.- dos horas – va hacia su nave – no hay tiempo, debo de ir hasta allá, ahora mismo

Joan.- Halcón…

Lore la mira. Joan se sobresalta al ver la fría mirada. Mike le agarra del hombro, ella lo mira y el niega con la cabeza

Mike.- tú di, iremos contigo

Lore.- gracias. Sabía que podría contar con uds. Tengo que rescatarlos, cueste lo que cueste

Anderson los ve abordar sus vehículos y alejarse velozmente

Anderson.- ¿que puede moverla a ayudarnos? ¿Y quién es en realidad?

Se aleja caminando lentamente mientras el sol se va ocultando en el horizonte…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Lore.- la reconstrucción de la Tierra es lenta, pero avanza. Mientras tanto las horas pasan y me acerco a Spectra, mientras que Águila y Cóndor han ido a Delta -3

Las dos pequeñas naves aterrizan cerca del fénix… se apean

Joan.- de acuerdo a las especificaciones dadas por el Halcón, este debe ser el fénix – lo mira – podrías ver si… ─ no la deja concluir pues Michael sonríe antes de desaparecer – ah! Cuantas veces le he dicho que no haga eso. Estos dos piensa matarme de un infarto – sonríe – que Lore no me escuche, pues moriría antes de lo que podría provocarme el infarto

Cóndor aparece en el interior de la base sorprendiendo a los guardias. Sonríe y si moverse del lugar mueve los brazos y sus manos desaparecen. Estas aparecen frente a los rostros de los guardias a los que noquea. El resto del cuerpo desaparece y se une a las manos

Corre por el pasadizo encontrando la sala de mandos se detiene frente a una computadora. De su cinto extrae una bombas, las cuales coloca en la maquina. Se dirige hacia la puerta antes de llegar desaparece…. Aparece detrás de Joan, le toca del hombro asustándola. Ella grita

Mike.- ¡que ave tan escandalosa! – sonríe – vámonos, que aquí no hay nada más que hacer

Joan.- es que – lo sigue – ¿no hay guardias? O, ¿alguien?

Mike.- sí, los hubo – sacude las manos – pero no tuve que ensuciarme las manos. Además, esto pronto explotara

Salta y desaparece. Segundos más tarde se abre la compuerta haciendo ingresar los vehículos. Esta se cierra. Entran al cuarto de mandos donde toman asiento frente a los mandos

Mike.- ¡vaya! Que rudimentario. ¿A dónde vamos?

Joan.- no critiques. Vamos a Spectra. Halcón nos espera

Encienden las turbinas y despegan. Al alejarse del planeta observan la destrucción de la base…

Zoltar hace una venia ante el Ser Luminoso

Zoltar.- la Fuerza G esta en nuestro poder. Yacen en los nuevos ataúdes

Ser Luminoso.- celebro oír eso…. ¿No crees que puedan venir a rescatarlos? ¿Has tomado todas las previsiones al respecto?

Zoltar.- la Federación no se atreverá a enviar a sus escuadrones. Además – recalca con cierta ironía – no aterrizarían completos

Ser Luminoso.- bien Zoltar, tenemos a la Fuerza G, conmina a la Tierra a que se rindan

Zoltar.- como ordenes amo – hace una venia. Se acerca a una computadora donde acciona los interruptores apareciendo en la pantalla el equipo de Fuerza G en las urnas…. Ríe a carcajadas – no les queda más que dos horas de vida Fuerza G, y me habré librado de uds para siempre

Las carcajadas vuelven a oírse. Fuerza G yacía en las urnas sin uniforme

El thunderbolt sobrevuela una ciudad en ruinas. Pone piloto automático y ella se lanza al vacio. Aterriza y se esconde detrás de estas. En esos momentos aparece el fénix

Joan.- no nos han localizado

Mike.- no, sus radares han sido bloqueados

Lore sale de su escondite al ver una ventila corre hacia ella. Joan y Mike se le unen. Ingresan por esta…

Por otra parte Zoltar conecta un interruptor

─ Backor… lanza otro ataque contra la Tierra – este aparece en la pantalla – ya es tiempo de que se rindan. Quiero a Delta – 3

─ sí, señor

Se enciende una luz roja

Zoltar.- Jurpull, en base Delta, contesta – solo hay interferencia – ¡¿donde estas?! ¡CONTESTA! ¡SOBERANO IDIOTA! ¡JURPULL! ¡CONTESTA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! – exclama fúrico, pero el transmisor continua igual – bah! – da un manotazo en la mesa – estoy rodeado de incompetentes. ¡BACKOR!

Este aparece en la pantalla

─ ¿sí, señor?

Zoltar.- manda una patrulla a la superficie

Backor.- pero…

Zoltar.- ¡NO TE HE DICHO QUE LO PIENSES, ESTUPIDO! ¡SOLO HAS LO QUE TE DIGO!

Este desaparece de la pantalla y él al mando de las tropas sale a patrullar.

Los Warhawks se esconden al verlos a una orden del Halcón salen a atacar. En fracción de segundos los enemigos caen sin haberse percatado de lo que sucedía. Águila se adelanta, Halcón y Cóndor la siguen volviendo a encontrar a otro grupo de guardias a los cuales rápidamente dan cuenta de ellos

Joan.- parecen moscas, por todas partes salen

Lore.- separémonos, así cubriremos mayor terreno

Aprueban con movimiento de cabeza y se dirigen por diferentes rumbos

El Ser Luminoso aparece en la pantalla

─ ¿a qué se debe tanto agitamiento, Zoltar?

─ no entiendo que está sucediendo – pasea de un lado a otro de la estancia – mis hombres no responden cuando los llamo. ¿Qué puedo hacer amo?

El Ser Luminoso cierra los ojos por unos segundos su imagen laza destello de colores, lo mira

─ percibo una extraña fuente de energía, ¡captúrala!

─ enseguida

Sale de la habitación…

Joan es la primera encontrar obstáculos en el camino. Pelea contra unos guardias, dejándolos noqueados. Sacude la mano y se la frota

─ ¡auch! ¿No sé cómo pueden hacerlo y no salir lastimados? Tal vez sea porque yo soy más del tipo intelectual, que de la brutal, eso se lo dejo a esos dos

Continúa por otro pasadizo…

Mike entra en una habitación escapando de un grupo de guardias que lo seguían dentro. Encuentra a otro grupo que vigilaban las computadoras. Estos voltean

Mike.- ¡hola amigos! Pasaba por aquí y quise entrar a saludarlos

Los guardias salen de su sorpresa

─ ¡disparen!

Disparan al unísono, pero las balas salen fallidas ya que había saltado decimas antes se sostiene en una lámpara

Mike.- ¡vaya con la recepción! ¿Es que acaso no les enseñan buenos modales?

─ ¡incauto! Caíste en la trampa. ¡A él!

Vuelven a dispararle…. Mike salta y sobrevuela esquivando los disparos, les lanza unas shurikens haciendo blancos los que se libran los noquea con certeros golpes. Se detiene, y los ve desplomarse

─ ¿quien cayó primero? – sonríe – ¿eh?

Patea al que está más cerca. Se agacha al comprobar que aun estaba consciente lo noquea dejándolo inconsciente, se incorpora y sale riéndose

Por otro lado, Lore llegaba a una compuerta esta se abre encontrándose con guardias armados. Estos disparan. Lore mueve rápidamente las manos atrapando las balas, al cesar el fuego, las abre dejando caer los proyectiles. Los guardias se quedan asombrados, ella aprovecha esto y con acrobáticos saltos los deja fuera de combate. Se acerca a las maquinas y con golpes empieza a abollarlas provocando corto circuitos. Sale de ahí sonriendo; corre por el pasadizo llega a una interjección de varios pasadizos…. Chocando con sus amigos

Lore.- ¡vaya! Me alegro de verlos, ¿complicaciones?

Mike.- ninguno – la expresión es como si no importara en absoluto

Joan.- esto parece un laberinto. Nos falta ir por allá

Señala a otro corredor. Ingresan a el. Se oye unas risas al final del mismo se abre una compuerta apareciendo Zoltar

Lore.- ¡Zoltar! - exclama

Joan.- ¿ese es Zoltar? – susurra al oído de su amiga – es más feo de lo que lo imagine

Mike.- shhh! Te puede oír

Zoltar.- ¿que es lo que murmuran? Bueno, eso no importa ya que celebro que hayan podido llegar hasta aquí, pero creo que lamentablemente llegaron al final del camino. Uds serán los siguientes que eliminare, así la Tierra se rendirá ya que su grupo de rescate no funciono

Lore ríe divertida, Zoltar la mira asombrado

─ estas muy equivocado, ya que la Federación no nos ha mandado, vinimos por cuenta propia

─ ¿eh? ¿Eso no puede ser…?

─ ¿que no entiendes? – Halcón lo mira desdeñosa – o es que la grandiosa mente, o… mejor dicho tu coeficiente intelectual no es tal y si eres un estúpido?

Zoltar.- ¡maldita mocosa…!

Acciona una palanca del techo descienden unos extraños aparatos que emiten descargas eléctricas con las que empiezan a claudicar. Lore ve a sus amigos en problemas, empieza a enfurecerse. Su mirada se va tornando fría y letal. Se incorpora

Los enemigos lo miran asombrados. Incrementan el voltaje, ella va contrarrestando la energía y desviándola. Los que caen son los guardias que estaban detrás de Zoltar

Lore.- es tu turno

Zoltar.- ¡no! – espeta

Sale corriendo, decide seguirlo siendo llevada por otro corredor. No se percata del boomerang que la golpea por la espalda. Cae desmayada

Zoltar observa por un monitor, lo que sus hombres cargaban a los chicos llevándolos a unas celdas

Zoltar.- no entiendo como lo hizo _ es mejor que los mantenga en esas prisiones_

Desconecta el monitor y abandona la sala.

En la celda en cuestión, los halcones yacían inconscientes. La primera en reaccionar es Lore, se agarra la nuca, frotándosela

Lore.- auch! ¡Águila! ¡Cóndor! ¿Se encuentran bien?

Ambos al ser llamados se incorporan un poco

Joan.- yo sí – mira a Mike – ¿y tú?

Mike.- bien… eso creo, ¿con que nos pegaron?

Lore se levanta y va hasta la reja

Lore.- con algún tipo de rayo

Mike.- permíteme ayudarte

Joan.- gracias

Mike ayuda a incorporarse a Joan. Lore observa el lugar por posibles sistemas de seguridad encontrando una cámara oculta. Lleva su mano a su espalda de la que extrae un aro que crece, lo lanza contra la cámara realizando un corte perfecto. Lo coge al regresar y lo guarda

Lore.- tenemos que salir de aquí

Mike se acerca a la puerta y de una patada la hace saltar, esta cae al piso con un sonido seco. Luego, hace una venia invitándolas a salir

─ me hacen el honor

Ambas intercambian sonrisas. Joan se encoge de hombros. No bien transponen la puerta de la habitación ingresan a otro corredor son interceptados por un grupo de guardias

Com.- ¡ALTO!

Lore.- ¡ATAQUEN!

Se lanzan a atacarlos esquivando los disparos. Los Halcones conectan golpes precisos y mortales

Lore.- ¡separémonos! Busquemos a Fuerza G

Ambos sonríen y desaparecen. Ella hace lo propio

Aparece dentro de una sala en donde había guardias, lucha contra estos eliminándolos, se acercan más rodeándola, arma su lanza y con esta los ataca

Lore.- ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!

Spec.- ¡ATRAPENLA!

Al deshacerse de estos, aparecen más

─ ¡ES TODO EL CAMINO QUE RECORRERAS! – espeta el comandante

Lore.- ¿eh? – voltea a ver a su interlocutor

Mike.- ¡ABRAN CANCHA! QUE LLEGO LA CABALLERIA!

Aparecen sus amigos quienes por sorpresa golpean a los guardias

Joan.- ¡YA LLEGAMOS HALCON! ¿PENSABAS HACERLO SOLA Y LLEVARTE TODO EL CREDITO?!

Lore.- ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA!

Mike.- ¿te estabas divirtiéndote y sin nosotros? – protesta frunciendo el ceño, mientras de un certero golpe mandaba a volar a dos guardias y a otro más que intentaba golpearlo por la espalda

Lore intercepta un puñal con el antebrazo, este rebota

Lore.- no, los estaba esperando

Mike se deshace de otro más observan a los caídos

Joan.- ¿serán todos?

Lore.- no lo creo – la mira – ¿porque me siguieron?

Mike.- porque contigo siempre hay diversión

Lore sonríe al escucharlo. El sacude las manos, observando el lugar

Mike.- ¿que ya no hay más? ¿Se acabo? Y yo que recién estaba calentando

Lore.- ya Cóndor – le agarra del hombro – vámonos

Joan ya se había adelantado. Ambos desaparecen en ases de luz

Zoltar se refugia en la sala de computadoras

─ es seguro que se dirigen hacia la sala B – 5 en donde tengo a la Fuerza G, pero no lograrán llegar y mucho menos sacarlos con vida

En este ya esperaban un grupo de guardias armados

Al ingresar los chicos se ven encañonados. Lore se adelanta, lo señala

Lore.- ríndete Bradock o te abanicaremos

Bradock.- ¿están seguros? – sonríe – ¿quiénes son uds?

Lore.- ¿no lo han adivinado? Es difícil de creer será mejor que dejemos esta charada

Ambos flanquean a Lore

Joan.- permítannos presentarnos…

─ nosotros somos los ¡WARHAWKS! - exclaman al unísono

Joan.- ¿puedo? – pregunta tímidamente mirando a su amiga

Lore.- son todos tuyos

Joan se adelanta observando a los guardias quienes sonríen cínicamente, al ver como una linda mujer se aventuraba a querer pelear con todos ellos

Mike.- ¿y porque ella? – refunfuña con cierto pesar

Lore.- ah! Cóndor

Mike.- no es justo

A pasmosa velocidad Águila acaba con todos en unos segundos. En los rostros de los guardias esta plasmando la incertidumbre, pues no se dieron cuenta que pasó. Mike se asombra al ver su destreza

─ ¡vaya! – exclama asombrado – jamás lo hubiera imaginado

Una vez terminado Joan corre a las computadoras. Mike y Lore se acercan a las urnas en las que estaban el equipo. Ven el tiempo

─ aun disponemos de unos minutos – murmura con pesar, rompen con certeros golpes las cerraduras – Águila, ¿aun podemos?

─ ¿con quién crees que estas Halcón? Ahora veras, confía en mi

Teclea cual virtuosa pianista el teclado provocando que otro tipo de rayo de color diferente los bañe. Sus signos vitales empiezan a normalizarse

Joan.- no te preocupes – se les acerca – por ahora se encontraran débiles, pero con un buen descanso se repondrán por completo

Lore se acerca a la urna que contenía el cuerpo de Mark, trata de abrirlo sin conseguirlo. Eleva la vista viendo a Mike besando a Princesa, sonríe y voltea viendo a Joan haciendo lo mismo con Jason, ella tose, esto sobresalta a los chicos que se ruborizan. Ambos llaman a sus naves presionando el comunicador de muñeca, segundos después aparecen los mismos dentro de la habitación. Joan junto con Michael carga a Jason y lo colocan en la moto, Mike lo detiene hasta que ella aborda. La cúpula se cierra y sale rauda

Lore había ya colocado a Keyop en el mini jet, voltea a verlo acercarse con Princesa en brazos la cual acomoda al lado de Keyop para luego él abordarlo y sale

Lore va hasta la urna de Tiny y suelta las cerraduras, espera a Mike que no tarda en aparecer cerca de ella, baja

─ ayúdame con Tiny

Entre los dos lo carga y lo acomodan en el jet. Mike lo aborda. Escuchan pasos a sus espaldas

Zoltar.- ¡ALTO! DETENGANSE!

Lore golpea el vidrio de la cabina, sonríe

Lore.- vete Cóndor, yo me hago cargo

Él pone en marcha el motor

Mike.- _ ¡oh no! Esa sonrisa no presagia nada bueno, no al menos para el enemigo_

El jet se aleja. Ella voltea sin abrir los ojos y riéndose

Zoltar.- tu amigo te ha abandonado. ¿Crees que tú sola podrás con todos nosotros?

Abre sus ojos y estos habían cambiado de color, destellan

─ ¡estúpidos! – espeta – ¡¿aun no comprenden…?!

Empieza a sentirse una suave brisa que poco a poco va incrementándose en fuerza. A su espalda empieza a formarse la sombra de un ave en vuelo. Los guardias comienzan a elevarse, arrastrados por el remolino que se estaba formado, no salen de la estupefacción que esto les ocasionaba puesto que no comprendían que sucedía. El viento incremente su fuerza arrancando de sus goznes toda la maquinaria existente dentro de la estancia. Se producen explosiones…

En el interior del fénix…. Joan pasea de un lado a otro. Mike la observa sentado en el sillón del piloto

Mike.- deja de dar vueltas, ya me mareaste

Joan detiene su paseo y lo mira

Joan.- es que… no puedo estar quieta, estoy preocupada por Lorelei, Michael

Mike.- en vez de estar preocupada – esboza una sonrisa – por ella, preocúpate por los otros, la deben de estar pasando muy mal, sabes bien las malas pulgas que trae

Ella también esboza una sonrisa cómplice….

Zoltar sale corriendo del lugar apenas pudo moverse. Sucede una explosión mayor, esto hace que el Halcón se cubra con la capa

─ ¡oh, oh! – saca la lengua avergonzada – creo que se me paso la mano… tal vez solo un poquito

Todo regresa a la "normalidad" la habitación es todo un desastre, cuerpos y restos de metal regados por todas partes. Sonríe picara. Voltea a ver las urnas, comprobando que en donde se encontraba Mark no le había sucedido nada

─ bueno… jm! Al menos él no sufrió mi "crisis" – intenta abrir la urna sin conseguirlo – ¡maldición! Si no es por las buenas… será por las malas

Arma su lanza y dispara un rayo contra la cerradura, volándola. Guarda la lanza y de un manotazo lanza la cúpula a un lado, está al caer al suelo se hace trizas. Se agacha y acaricia tiernamente su rostro, eleva el visor de su casco acercando su rostro al de él

─ mi dulce amor

Deposita un tierno beso en sus labios, logrando que Mark se agite, ella lo mira y sonríe volviendo a besarlo, esta vez su cuerpo brilla junto con el de él

Zoltar reagrupa a sus hombres en un gran salón

─ ¡deben detenerla a cualquier costo! ¡El Ser Luminoso exige obediencia! ¡Captúrenla viva o muerta!

─ ¡SI! – exclaman al unísono

Los guardias salen corriendo del salón

Lore corría por un pasadizo llevando a Mark sobre su espalda

─ _hubiera llamado al auto, bueno… en fin_

Frena en seco al ver a los guardias bloqueando la salida. Se parapeta detrás de una pared al sentir los primeros disparos. Deja a Mark suavemente en el suelo, recostado en la pared

─ ¡vaya! – exclama sardónicamente – parece que tendré que hacer ejercicio otra vez, si yo no logro salir al menos lo harás tú

Le acaricia el rostro, él abre los ojos y con voz muy débil

─ déjame y sálvate tú – hace una pausa, Lore lo mira con asombro – estoy muy débil, no podre…

Se desmaya nuevamente, ella lo abraza, eleva el visor nuevamente

─ por esto te amo, y no te dejare morir, si puedo evitarlo

Vuelve a besarlo tiernamente, él reacciona ante esta caricia, respondiendo

─ ¡RINDETE! ¡NO PODRAN ESCAPAR! ¡DISPAREN! – ordena uno de los guardias

La voz la hace reaccionar, baja el visor y se quita la capa con la cual lo cubre al sentir los disparos caer muy cerca de ella. Vuelve a sacar su shuriken en forma de aro que crece al solo contacto

Mark exhala un quejido, ella lo mira, luego se asoma y lanza. Este al golpear las paredes rebotando va en pos de los guardias que los golpea en la cara y cuello, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, da la vuelta regresando a sus manos. Los demás continúan disparando…

El fénix esquiva los disparos…

Mike demuestra lo buen piloto que es, llevando al fénix como hoja movida por el viento, Joan al mando del disparador hace certeros blancos, destruyendo a las naves enemigas

─ juntos somos unos "ases" – sonríe divertido

─ cállate, ¿por qué no viene? Ya deberíamos irnos – en su rostro hay una sombra de preocupación

─ no te animes, Lore debe de estarlo disfrutando, de ahí su tardanza

─ no lo creo – murmura preocupada

Cóndor se equivocaba, pues ella no lo estaba disfrutando… o ¿sí? Ella recibe en mano el regreso de su shuriken, mira con ternura a Mark le acaricia el rostro

─ aun no he intentado algo, y no sé si resulte, pero… tengo que hacerlo, si es que quiero sacarte de aquí

Eleva el visor y vuelve a besarlo, al contacto su cuerpo brilla y se torna transparente y así ingresa en el cuerpo de él. Sus ropas cambian por su uniforme. Se incorpora y se coloca la capa. Extrae unas mini bombas de su cinto saliendo de su refugio temporal y corren en dirección de los guardias, estos no dan crédito a lo que ven

─ ¡el comandante de la Fuerza G! – los guardias exclaman asombrados

El laboratorio explota con mayor intensidad. Mark salta por encima de sus cabezas bajo un fuego cruzado, les arroja las bombas. Hay explosiones por doquier….

Mike esquiva los disparos llevando al fénix como hoja al viento

Joan.- no muevas tanto la nave! – espeta – ellos lo recienten

Mike.- si nos quedamos quietos – la mira con el ceño fruncido – nos cazan como moscas

Joan.- ¡vaya comparación! – exclama

Joan se enfurece y realiza los disparos haciendo explotar a las naves…

Por efecto de las esquirlas ocasionadas por las explosiones en la superficie los guardias caen. Mark corría hacia la salida, es golpeado por un fragmento de piedra en la espalda, rompiéndose el contacto, cayendo al suelo. Lore se levanta al instante, arrojándose sobre él para cubrirlo de las explosiones y del fuego

Los guardias huyen al no ser ya seguro el lugar…. En otra ala de la base Zoltar ordena

─ ¡CONTROLEN ESE INCENDIO! – espeta - ¡DENSE PRISA! – las explosiones se suceden. Él solo atina a correr para escapar, logra abordar su nave en la que huye – ¡es increíble! Derrotado en mi propia casa

Lore llevaba en brazos a Mark cubierto con la capa, se detiene en seco al ver cerrada la salida. Hace descender suavemente las piernas, manteniéndolo abrazado

─ ¡TONTOS! – espeta – ¡¿ZOLTAR YA HUYO, UDS QUIEREN MORIR?! ES MEJOR QUE HUYAN TAMBIEN!

Las explosiones se suceden y el incendio también. Entre ellos reina la confusión, intercambian miradas

─ ¡SI! ¡VAMONOS DE PRISA! ¡CORRAN!

Ella sonríe al verlos salir corriendo. Logra salir a tiempo antes de que explosione toda la base, con la fuerza son arrojados al suelo. Ella lo cubre con su cuerpo. Al pasar los efectos, se levanta con él manteniéndolo abrazado, contempla las llamas elevarse al cielo, sonríe

Lore.- prometí sacarte de ahí y lo cumplí, ahora te llevare a la Tierra a que te recuperes

Extiende las alas y aletea elevándose…. En el fénix observan la explosión

Joan.- ¿estará bien?

Mike.- me sorprende que no la "sientas" ella está a salvo junto con Mark

Joan.- entonces… ¡¿qué esperas para ir por ella?!

Mike.- ¡ya! ¡Ya! ¡No grites! – exclama, mientras maniobra la nave – escandalosa

Joan.- ¡¿que dijiste?!

Mike.- no… no… nada

El fénix se dirige hacia la base. Lore ve un punto brillante en el cielo, dirigiéndose hacia el. Joan y Mike sonríen al verla

Mike.- ¿tenemos sitio para un polizonte?

Joan.- viajaremos algo apretados, pero… creo que sí

Lore se materializa en el interior dejando a Mark a sujetado en el asiento

Lore.- vámonos a casa, Cóndor

Mike sonríe y lanza al fénix rumbo al espacio. Lore le acaricia el rostro, limpiándole la tierra de el, y ordenando su cabello

Mike.- buena aventura, ¿habrá más como esto?

Lore.- tal vez si – lo mira – tal vez no, todo depende en donde nos encontremos

Joan.- acaso… ¿no volverás con ellos?

Lore.- no lo sé, Joan, tal vez aun no sea tiempo de hacerlo – Joan mira con tristeza a Jason, la oye suspirar – está bien, tú ganas

Joan voltea y sonríe al escucharla, acaricia el rostro de Jason

Mike.- prepárense, entrando al híper espacio

El fénix desaparece en un as de luz…

Ya en la Tierra…

Lore.- días más tarde, con el equipo de Fuerza G ya restablecidos completamente se reúnen en el café que maneja Princesa

Keyop llevaba en una bandeja unos refrescos que deja en la mesa. Jason mueve con la pajilla el líquido

Jason.- el jefe te conto algo Mark, sobre quien o quienes nos rescataron

Mark bebe su refresco, deja el vaso sobre la mesa, cierra los ojos al recordar, se lleva la mano a la boca al sentir aun la tibieza del beso. Princesa, Keyop y Tiny se acercan

Princesa.- vamos, no te quedes callado

Él la mira, a igual Jason

Mark.- les va a resultar extraño pero el jefe me conto que tres jóvenes vestidos muy similares a nosotros se encargaron de resolver el problema y que fueron ellos quienes nos rescataron. Tengo recuerdos de una joven, pero… creo que solo fue un sueño

Princesa.- suena extraño, ¿no te dijo quiénes son?

Mark.- solo dijo que se hicieron llamar los Warhawks

Jason.- ¿Halcones Guerreros? Vaya nombrecito

Keyop.- sí, ¿no tendrán garras letales?

Princesa.- oh! Vamos Keyop, que ya empezaste

Ambos se alejan para atender a las personas que habían ingresado. Mark y Jason salen cada uno toma rumbo diferente.

Jason viajaba veloz por la carretera. Mark volaba, recordaba a la joven que había visto, vuelve a tocar sus labios

Mark.- ¿_porque el beso? ¿Y quien es ella? ¿Y porque siento esta inquietud?_

Lleva a su avioneta rumbo al horizonte…


End file.
